Ice and Water
by grxyfullbuster
Summary: Gruvia-based/sub Nalu fanfiction by @grayfxllbuster on Instagram.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime Fairy Tail nor any of these characters. All rights given to the makers of the anime.<p>

Days of recovery after the incident, Gray went to see Juvia daily and check on how she was doing. He enters her room and sits next to her on her bed. "Hows it going Juvia... are you feeling any better?" "Hello Gray-sama." Juvia blushes and is glad to see Gray again. "I think Juvia is almost finished recovering. Wendy healed me a few days back and told Juvia to get some rest." "I'm happy to see that Juvia is recovering." Gray smiles as he gets up from the bed. He then walks over to Fairy Tail.

Gray was looking at the list of jobs he can do. "Not this again.." He was holding a paper that said "500,000 JEWELS. NEED ACTORS FOR PLAY -RABIAN." Juvia coming out of nowhere, snatches the paper out of his hand. "Aah! Juvia what are you doing here! I thought you were still in recovery!" Gray says in excitement. "Yes, Juvia still is. Juvia has felt unworthy to my fellow friends for the past few days so Juvia went to see how everybody is doing." Both of them hug. "Anyways, we should do this play together! You and Juvia..." Juvia was pondering about what possibilities could happen. "It could be a romance play or an action play where Gray saves Juvia. She was in daze and was blushing. "Did anybody say play?" Erza comes in smiling and already bringing in a bunch of equipment. "No!- We didn't say play! We said- hey!" Gray was stuttering as he knew that having Erza along would be bad idea. "Juvia said play." Gray thought to his mind, Juvia you idiot! You don't realize how bad of an idea this is! "Great! We are leaving in 30 minutes!" Erza then walks away doing vocal exercises. Gray sighed. "Gray-sama... whats wrong?" Juvia asks. "Nothing, nothing at all." Gray stands up and walks out of the building.

Gray plopped on the pink bed. Wondering how to deal with this task. He thought about the past few days, lonely and alone. Without any action or any interaction with any of his teammates. He knew that Natsu, Lucy, or Wendy wouldn't join them. "Gaah!- Gray! What are you doing here!" Lucy yells angrily as she exits her bathroom bare naked covering herself with a towel. "Yo, Lucy." "LEAVE!" Lucy yells again. Gray leaves Lucy's room then heads out towards the train station.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime Fairy Tail nor any of these characters. All rights given to the makers.<p>

"Gray-sama! over here!" Juvia happily waves at Gray. Gray, Juvia, and Erza all get on the train towards Onibus.

"Ah, it's you again. Who is she?" Rabian asks while pointing at Juvia. "I am Juvia." "Anyways, we got your request, what do you want." Gray asks. "Oh yes, the play... I have no actors for this play, everybody quit on me!" Rabian replies. "I can see why.." Gray mutters. Erza elbows him. "We are glad to help you! So, whats the play about?" Erza asks. "The play is about how a boy falls in love with a normal girl who sees fun as only reading book. He lives in a small complex housed with a perverted male and a women who has a habit of getting drunk." While Juvia was listening to the main aspect of the play, she wonders if Gray would be the boy that says to Juvia the words, "I love you." for the second time. "Juvia.. um, are you okay?" Gray asks as he sees Juvia daydreaming. "Uh, yes Gray-sama! Hehe.." Juvia blushes. "Okay! I'll be the bookworm, Gray be the boy, and Juvia you can be the drunk women." Juvia was displeased about who she is going to play. "What about the perverted male?" Erza asks.

"Why did you guys lead me into this.." Natsu sighs while wearing a robe and long-haired wig." Juvia wanted to be the girl who was loved by Gray, but Erza took the spotlight. All of the practiced until nightfall. "Good work guys! Lets go to the Onibus hotel so we can rest there for a bit." All of them walk over for the hotel. "Hey guys, Juvia will see you in a bit, she is just going to stroll around." Juvia heads the other direction of Natsu and Erza and takes Gray's hand. "Juvia! What are you doing?" After a block away from the hotel both of them sat at a bench. "Um, Gray-sama you see.. um." Juvia was hesitating. "About the past few days.. Juvia has been thinking about Gray-sama.. and, I want to give you a token of appreciation.." Juvia leaned over and gave a kiss on Gray's cheek. "Juvia will say this again. I love you!" Gray was shocked, not knowing how to reply towards that... "Uh-umm, I'll be right back." Gray rushed towards the nearest restroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime Fairy Tail nor any of these characters. All rights given to the makers.<p>

Panting, and startled of not knowing how to react to that. Two Happy's appeared on each shoulder of Gray. One of them wore a white angel-like costume while the other had red horns and a tail on fire. "Come on Gray! You know you liiiiikkeeee herr" the angel-like Happy said. "Don't listen to him! Do you realize what could happen to you if you date her! You could possibly be more focused on her than you are towards Fairy Tail!" the devil-like Happy said. Both of them disappeared. "Just have to be yourself Gray.. you'll be fine." Gray walked out and went back to the bench. Juvia was gone. "Juvia must have went to the hotel.." Gray was mad at himself. Why did he need to stall all that time to calm himself when he could've said "I love you too" back to her. He walked over to the hotel to apologize and commit to Juvia that he also loves her back.

Gray walked into the room. "Yo." Natsu greeted Gray. Erza and Juvia were in their yukatas for the night. Never in Gray's life that Juvia would be so cute. "He-" Gray tried to say hey to Juvia but she blushed and looked away. "Well guys, we should get to work!" Erza said. "Come on Erza, give me a break. You guys just called me down here to act for a play unexpectedly. I doubt that Rabian would even pay us this high reward." Natsu replied. "I'm sorry what?" Erza asked Natsu what he said while she was working on her vocal exercises. "Forget about all of this, where are we going to sleep? There is only one room. Girls sleep on the bed, Natsu and I sleep on the floor?" Gray asked. "Lets do that." ••••• Everybody was getting ready for sleep. It was dark, no sound. Gray can't seem to get out of his mind his love towards Juvia. Juvia already expressed her feelings but doesn't know how he should do it. ••••• It's 3 AM in the morning and everybody is asleep, but Gray. Gray got up from the floor and walked towards Juvia's bed. He hugged her from behind. "Hey Juvia.. you still up?" he whispered into Juvia's ear. "Gray-sama?.." Juvia just woke up from Gray's voice. "Yeah it's me.. keep it down for now." "Listen, about tonight.. Uh-umm. How should I say this.." Juvia was waiting for a response. "I love you." Gray was embarrassed, blushing. Even if Gray had already said this to her, it felt like his first time. "Juvia loves Gray-sama very much." Juvia whispered. Gray kissed Juvia's neck and Juvia turned around towards Gray. Both of them smiled and Gray decided to lean in. Gray's lips finally met Juvia's lips and it was both Gray and Juvia's first kiss. "Hey, Gray-sama.. Juvia was wondering, how many babies are we going to make?" Juvia was joking around. Gray laughed. "Good night Juvia." Gray was happy the thought was off.

Gray begins walking down the stairs carrying a bunch of books. He was Kazunari Usa. The narrator speaks. "My junior high school life was a disaster." "I want to forget all about it and spend my high school days in peace and comfort." "And if possible, I'd like to spend them with an intellectual and refined girlfriend." Kazunari walks into the library and gazes at a beautiful girl named Ritsu Kawai reading a book. Ritsu was being played as Erza. "Yeah. For instance.." Both of them meet eye contact. He blushes. "I'd like to spend my youth with someone like her." This was the opening. The play was mainly about a new high school student, Kazunari Usa going to a boarding house known as the Kawai Complex. After having a hard life before in high school, Usa starts off new living in a new complex which his "girlfriend" lives and owns also. He then gets placed in challenges including how to handle a drunken woman, and how to deal with a perverted man.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime Fairy Tail nor any of these characters. Rights given to the makers.<p>

"Aah, I'm beat." Natsu said while taking off his wig. "We have one more to go Natsu! We can do this!" Erza replied. "Really.. we can do this huh, says the one that has been stuttering the whole time during the play." Gray said. "Whatever, lets just finish this one strong!" Juvia was still mad she didn't get the part to play Ritsu. She still went with her part though. ••••• All the plays were finished. "It was a success!" Rabian cheered. "Alright old man, wheres are reward?" Natsu asked. "You already recieved it. The reward of succession." "Told you guys no reward.." Natsu muttered. "Anyways, lets have a party when we go back to Magnolia to celebrate!" Erza exclaimed.

"Kanpai!" everybody cheered. Mirajane was passing drinks to everybody in Fairy Tail. "Natsu, you did good out there!" Lucy came to him and hugged him. Natsu blushed. Juvia was watching them and remembers Gray's words "I love you." She also went up to Gray and complimented him on his performance. The unexpected hug from Juvia made him drop his glass. "Thanks.. you too Juvia. Hey, meet me outside later on, I need to talk to you." "What is it?" Juvia asks. "You'll see, just meet me outside after the party." Gray smiles. Everybody was dancing and drinking and having fun. It got late soon and the party stopped. ••••• Juvia met Gray at a wood bench. "Hello Gray-sama.." Juvia whispered. It was freezing cold in the December night. "Hey Juvia.." Gray went up to her and gave her his jacket. "What did you call me here for?" "I just wanted to talk.. I have been lonely the past couple of days, and your the only person I can trust and talk to, other than my team..." "You can just call me Gray for now on.." Juvia smiled. "Being honest, I have always loved you from the start. When I met you when you guys fought Phantom. When I was in Phantom at least. Ever since then I joined Fairy Tail, made new friends, especially you Gray. I always show my passion and love towards you but, before that day, I always have thought that I annoy you, I don't appeal to you, I thought you hated me. Not until that day, I heard you say those words." "Juvia is happy to be with you Gray." She happily said while she rested her head on Gray's shoulder. Gray also confessed in long detail. Both of them talked for hours. Juvia then fell asleep, and so did Gray eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime Fairy Tail nor any of these characters. Rights given to the makers.<p>

Gray woke up on the bed.. "What time is it-" He rubbed his eyes, finding Juvia right next to him. "Hey Juvi.." he rubbed her on the forehead. "Lets get some work done today shall we?" "Gray-sa-er. Gray. Good morning." she smiled. "I don't think I want to work.. I just want to chill or hang out.." Juvia says. "Where do you suggest?" Gray asks. Juvia gets up and opens a cabinet. She held up two tickets to a beach resort near Cedar. "Want to come with me Gray?" she asks. "Sure, lets go!"

"Now, why are you guys here and how did you get tickets?" Gray asks Erza, Lucy, Natsu, and Wendy. "We are a team we are supposed to go everywhere together!" Erza answers for them as she puts her arm over Gray's shoulder. Juvia was getting red. "I got the tickets as a reward from an easy task I did solo. He gave me 3 extra tickets so, perfect for the three of them!" she said. "Whatever.. the train to Cedar leaves in a few minutes, lets go!" Gray said. "Ayesir!" said everybody else. ••••• It was a crowded day on the beach. Even if it was December, it was pretty warm outside. Everybody was out in their bathing suits. "So Gray.. how do I look?" Juvia asked. "Beautiful as ever." Gray smiled. "I'm glad you had tickets for the resort, I can feel like everybody here can have fun and where we can spend time together alone." Juvia blushed. "Hey! Over here!" Gray and Juvia heard a voice coming straight from the ocean. It was Lucy and Wendy. "Come play with us!" Wendy shouted. Gray grabbed a beach ball and headed towards the water. Gray tossed the ball and everybody was fighting over it. Natsu and Erza sat and just watched. "So Natsu.. when are you going to move along with Lucy?" She was smirking. Natsu sighed. "Man, I don't even know yet, hopefully soon." ••••• Natsu and Erza joining Wendy playing around in the water, while Gray and Lucy sits out for a bit. "You thirsty Gray?" Lucy asks. "I'm fine thanks." Lucy grabs a soda for herself. "Hey Gray.. how did you get yourself into a relationship with Juvia, was it you or Juvia that made the first move? Natsu wouldn't even talk to me about love and I can't even talk to him eye to eye about love either." Lucy sighed. "I made the first move, it started a while back during a mission Juvia and I did.." Gray then talks about what happens to Lucy and some advice. Soon enough, it got late and it was time for everyone to head to the hotel.

"Where do we settle in guys? Guys in one room, girls in the other?" Erza asked. "Gray and I is sharing a room.." Juvia said as she was hugging him. "Then I guess Lucy and I would be in one." Natsu said. "Alright, Wendy and I will sleep in the main room then." Erza said lastly. As Gray put Juvia's and his bags down he immediately plopped on the bed. He was exhausted but had fun. "Hey Gray, wanna go out to the casino?" Juvia asked as she was in a fancy dress. "No thanks, I think I'll pass this one, I just want to rest for now." "Awh.. tomorrow then?" Juvia asks as she goes into the bathroom to change into her sleeping clothes. "Definitely for sure." Gray settles himself on the bed and turns off the lights. Juvia gets into the bed with Gray and closes her eyes. "Goodni-" Juvia says as the lights come back on. Erza, Wendy, Lucy, and Natsu are in the room with pillows. "PILLOW FIGHT!" Erza and Lucy exclaimed as they throw pillows at each other. "Watch Erza, I'll definitely beat you for sure!" Natsu said. "Really?!" she then smacked the pillow into his face. Natsu was knocked out. "Guys.. not right now, see I'm super tired and why in our room?" Gray asks. "Isn't this okay?" Juvia held a pillow and was about to hit Wendy and Natsu. Gray was annoyed. "Fine, we'll let you get your sleep, Natsu and I are heading down at the bar, anybody want to come?" Lucy said. Nobody else accepted the offer so both of them left. "Come on Wendy, lets get some sleep." Erza said. Wendy followed Erza. The lights shut off and the four go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime Fairy Tail nor any of these characters. Rights given to the makers.<p>

4 AM in the morning, Lucy drunk and Natsu sober on their bed. Juvia couldn't sleep. "Hey.. Gray you awake?.." she shakes Gray's arm. No reply. Juvia gets up and heads towards the bathroom. She looks at herself in the mirror. She wondered to herself questions like, "What would it be like if Gray and I were married?" or "What if Gray and I actually never met?" She knew the second question would never be true, but thought about the possibilities of if they were married. After being calmed down, she heads back into bed. "Gray, to let you know again, I will always be at your side and always will be your partner in crime. Water and ice has the best synergy." she whispered as she hugs Gray. The night goes on slow but goes smooth and calm with no interruptions. ••••• Early morning, Erza was the first to wake up. "Hey Gray, get up now." Gray opened his eyes.. "What do you need Erza.." he said in a soft voice rubbing his eyes. Erza was jogging in place. "Come on, get ready and come with me." ••••• It was early in the morning around 6 AM. Gray was outside the hotel door, not knowing why he is out here. "Gray, over here!" Erza waved as she walked towards Gray. Gray asked "Why are we walking early in the morning? I'm tired as hell." "I don't know, company I guess." "What are you doing, a mission?" he asked. "Nope, getting ready to gambling." Gray facepalmed. "So, how is it with you and Juvia?" Erza asked. "Juvia and I have been getting very close since the day we left for this resort so I guess it's been-" "How many babies are you making?" she asked and smirked. "Erza! What kind of question is that?" Erza laughed.

It was 8:30 AM, Lucy was up, Natsu, Wendy, and Juvia wasn't up. Gray walked into his room. Gray touched Juvia's shoulder. "Hey Juvi.." Juvia opened her eyes. "Gray, good morning." she smiles as she tried to hide her Gray doll. "What was that?" he asked trying to reach for it under her pillow." "It's nothing! Really!" Gray pulled out the doll. Juvia blushed. "Why need the doll when you have me?" Gray smiled and hugged Juvia. "We're heading down to the beach, in a few minutes, want to come?" Gray asks. Juvia accepts the offer and gets up to get ready.

NALU | "Natsu, how do I look?" Lucy asks as she was in her bikini. Natsu gave a two thumbs up. She smiles. Today, Lucy wanted Natsu to know that she loves him very much but without even saying the words, "I love you" from her being shy. Both of them leave first to head towards the beach. It was 9 AM, the water looked clear, the weather was fine. Not too cold, not too hot. As Natsu was settling a spot down on the sand, Lucy heads into the water. Lucy tried to grab Natsu's attention by getting wet on purpose. "Hey Natsu, do you have a towel I can use?" Lucy asks. Only to find out that Natsu was actually resting on the sand, not hearing a thing. "Natsu, you idiot!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime Fairy Tail nor any of these characters. Rights given to the makers.<p>

Everybody soon came after. It was 9:15 AM. Natsu was still asleep in the sand while everybody was playing in the water. ••••• Something hard hit him in the face. He woke up to it. "Yo, Natsu!" Gray was shouting. "Come and toss me the volleyball!" he said. Natsu picked it up and yelled "Let me join in!" The teams were Lucy, Natsu, and Juvia against Erza, Gray, and Wendy. Erza's team had the ball first and Wendy was serving. "Here I.." Wendy tossed the ball up. "Go!" she said. Lucy had the first pass. "Natsu!" she said. Natsu setted the ball and Juvia tried to go in for the spike. She missed but Lucy came in and landed a perfect spike. One point goes to Natsu's team. "Good job!" Natsu said. Lucy smiled and hugged him. The game lasted for a good 20 mins, and Erza's team won.

"Here, you need it." Gray gave a drink to Natsu. "Beat your ass, again!" Gray smirked. "Only got lucky because Juvia missed a bunch of spikes." Natsu replied. "Juvia was fine, he did better than you." Gray took a sip of his drink. "So, how's you and Lucy? Did you finally make a move?" Gray asked. "I'm planning to.. I just don't know what to say.." Gray thought about it for a second. "Well, if she confesses to you "I love you." then just tell her your feelings. If she doesn't and you can't wait, follow Elfman, be a man and confess first." After talking and relaxing it was 4:20 PM. "You know what you should do Natsu.. bring her to the casino." ••••• 7:30 PM, Natsu and Lucy changed into more mature looking clothes. Same did Gray and Juvia. "Hey guys! We're going to the casino, we'll be back around 12 or 1!" Lucy said. Erza decided to stay with Wendy.

When the four just arrived into the casino, Natsu and Gray split up with Lucy and Juvia leaving them to do their own things. Natsu and Gray decided to gamble, while Lucy and Juvia headed to the bar. Already, some guys started flirting around the two. Saying things like "Damn girl." or asking if they want to hang out with them. Unexpectedly one male went up to two of them and asked, "You girls want to head out of here and come into my place?" The guy that asked looked very shady. "Um, no thanks.." Lucy troed to walk away from him but he followed. "Come on ladies, I'm a great man. I have weed at my place and I have protection." he smirked. "Well just to let you know, I already have a boyfriend so you can just leave us alone." Juvia implied. "So what about your boyfriends, you're coming with me!" he said. He grabbed both of the girls by the arm and dragged them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime Fairy Tail nor any of these characters. Rights given to the makers.<p>

Lucy didn't bring any of her keys, since she knew she wasn't going to do any mission. She felt his hands on her breasts. "What are you doing!" Lucy yelled trying to get his hands off of her. "I'm feeling what I'm getting tonight!" he replied. "You're not getting anything tonight! Natsu!" Lucy yelled. Across the whole casino, Natsu heard the voice. "Gray! Come with me! Lucy and Juvia must be in trouble!" Gray followed Natsu as both of them ran. Both of them can see Lucy and Juvia being dragged. "Hey! What are you doing with my girl! Lay one hand on her and I'll kick your ass!" Natsu yelled. The man showed that he had his hand all over Lucy's body same with Juvia's. "That bastard!" Gray exclaimed. A women came in the door. I heard you guys need help?" Erza said. "Erza!" "What are you doing with my teammate?" Erza exclaimed as she re-equipped into her Heart Kreuz Armor from her fancy dress. "Who's this bitch?" the man said. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Erza walked up pointing her sword up to his neck. "Natsu, do the honors." "Alright!" Natsu exclaimed. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu spewed hot flames from his mouth towards the man. The man smiled. It didn't do any damage to him. "Water Lock!" the man said pointing the move on Juvia and Lucy. "Lucy!" The girls were locked into the water bubble with no oxygen. "So he's a water user huh.." Gray said. Erza re-equipped into her Sea Empress armor. "Water Slash!" Erza rushed in and attacked. "Water Body!" The man closed himself into water, but was still hit by Erza's attack. The man came out of his water body. He showed no sign of damage. "Water force!" Natsu, Gray, and Erza were all pushed away. He then disabled the water lock. Lucy was breathing heavily for air and is wet while Juvia was just wet. "Come on girls, you're coming to my place!" the man said as he grabbed the two by their arms. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled. "Gray!" Juvia yelled. "Lets follow!" Natsu said. The man was rushing through the hallway, trying to dodge other people incoming and bumping into people. "Ice make floor!" Gray then made the floor ice. The man did slip and slide but he caught his balance easily. He counter-attacked with another Water Force.

Running for a while, the man reached the hall where Natsu's, Lucy's, and the others room was. Knowing Wendy was still inside, Natsu yelled. "Wendy! If you can hear this, come outside the door and roar towards the right!" Wendy heard. "What is Natsu doing and why does he want me to roar..." Wendy got up and walked out the door and saw Lucy and Juvia being carried by the man. "Do it now!" Gray shouted. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy roared. The man collapsed. "Good job Wendy! You guys keep him down there, I'll get security!" Erza said. "Got it!" both Natsu and Gray said.

The man was later arrested for kidnap and rape. "Natsu!" Lucy was running towards Natsu. "Lucy!" he hugged Lucy. "Thank you." she blushed. "Hey, if anybody messes with my girl, I'll get all fired up." he smiled. "Do you still want to go to the casino?" Natsu asked. "I'm probably going to stay inside for now because of that.. Juvia are you staying inside?" Lucy asked. "For sure." "Ok then, just stay in that dress and go to our room, I'm going to get something." Natsu said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime Fairy Tail nor any of these characters. Rights given to the makers.<p>

Natsu was back with alcohol and a few shot glasses. He set them down on the table. Natsu acted, "So, what would you like today ma'am?" "I'll take a shot of that." Lucy replied smiling pointing at the alcohol bottle. Natsu poured 2 glasses, one for him, one for her. Natsu raised a toast. "For Fairy Tail." he said. Lucy smiled. "For Fairy Tail." They spent the night talking and drinking. Laughing and having fun. • After a several hours of drinking, Lucy was drunk. "Hey Natsu.." "Hm?" he replies. Lucy was blushing. "Kiss me.." Natsu not knowing how to reply. He kissed Lucy. "Hey Natsu, why did you kiss me?" she asked. He smiled. "It's because I love you Lucy. Right from the start. Ever since we met at the Hargeon Station." This soon became a ramble about why Natsu loved her so much. Lucy heard a voice. "He liiikkkesss youuu!" "Happy?" Lucy said. "Whats wrong Lucy.. Happy isn't here.." "Happy?! I need Happy right now! I'm going to.." Lucy got up. She was so drunk that she couldn't even walk properly. She soon collapsed due to her being drunk and being exhausted.

"Is she ok?" Juvia asked. "I hope so.. I just used my magic on her. After a few hours of rest, I'm sure she will be fine." Wendy said. Lucy opened her eyes a bit and tried to get up. "Calm Lucy, just relax.." Natsu said. He carried her towards their bed and put her down gently. "Natsu.. I love you." Lucy said softly. He smiled. "I know." Lucy closed her eyes and everything went dark and silent. Natsu slept on the floor, giving the whole bed to Lucy.

Natsu woke up with Lucy by his side. "Good morning, Lucy. What are you doing here on the floor?" No reply. Natsu got up and carried her towards the bed again. Wendy was up. "Good morning Wendy." Natsu yawned. "Good morning Natsu. How is Lucy doing?" "Doing good, no interruptions last night. Unexpectedly waking up with her side by side on the floor with me, but it's fine." "Thats good to hear." Wendy smiled. Lucy walked in. "Good morning!" "Hey Lucy." Natsu walked over to her and hugged her. "Hey Lucy, you know there is a contest for Celestial Mages soon around town here? Registration started yesterday." Wendy told her. "Really, whats the contest about?" Lucy asked. "The hottest Celestial Mage and their Celestial Spirit." Natsu got up. "You should definitely join that contest!" "Well, we can check registration and see what plans they setup!" ••••• The three of them waled over towards where the contest was located. Lucy and Natsu approached a lady at a desk. "Hi, are you here to apply for the contest?" she asked. "I'm not sure yet.. whats the reward for this contest?" Lucy asked. "If you win grand prize of this contest you win 750,000 jewels." "750,000 JEWELS?!" Lucy was in shock. "Then I am here to apply!" Lucy exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime Fairy Tail nor any of these characters. Rights given to the makers.

"Great!" the woman said. The woman handed Lucy the paperwork. "Remember, only 100 participants can enter. If your submission is liked, you can possibly be in the contest. The viewing of the participants is in Christmas Eve and the contest day is also on Christmas Eve." "Thank you!" Lucy said and they all walked away. "So, which spirit are you going to use?" Natsu asked. "You should use Loke!" Wendy said. "Being honest, I really do not know who to use.." Lucy said back. She had 14 options to choose from. Moments of decision she had to choose between either Virgo or Aries.

Paperwork was done, handed in, and was waited to be confirmed. The submission filled out had to contain your full name, the celestial spirit you are going to use, date of birth, information about the spirit, when you got the contract of the spirit, and your contact information. "So, what spirit are you going to use?" Natsu asked once again. "Yeah! Tell us!" Wendy said also. "I am going to use-" Lucy pulled out a key. "Gate of the maiden!- Virgo!" Virgo came out. "Time for punishment?" Virgo asked. "Now is not the time!" "Do you mind being used for a contest? It's for a good use but.. I need it desperately." "Understood. When do you want to be punished?" Lucy closed the gate. "Virgo is pretty good. If the contest was for fanservice, you should've used Aries." Wendy said. "So, Virgo isn't good?" "I think whatever you choose is good for you. If you feel confident about which spirit you are using for this contest then, go with it." Natsu put his arm around her shoulder. "Thanks Natsu." The three of them walked back to the hotel.

Four days left until the contest, Lucy was already preparing. "What should I wear!- What should I do?- Natsu! Help me!" Lucy was excited. "If you definitely want to win, wear this." Natsu looked through Lucy's clothes and pulled out a maid costume. "This would match with Virgo. Both of you could be maids." "How and why is that in my pile of clothes?" Lucy asks. Virgo forced open her gate. "I made it. I made that maid costume for the contest. If you want to win the contest, listen to Natsu." Natsu then explained to Lucy what to do. "Sure it may attract a bunch of other people but I bet you its a way to win the contest!" Natsu smiled. "If this wins.. I really owe you one." Lucy said, looking down at the maid costume. "Thanks Natsu." she kissed Natsu in the cheek and exited the room. "She liiiiiikkkkkkkessss youuuuu-" Virgo said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime Fairy Tail nor any of these characters. Rights given to the creators.<br>Was supposed to be posted at 12/24/14. Posted on 1/16/15.

Natsu and Lucy walked over the contest area. Lucy walked over to the desk. The woman asks, "Hello, please tell me your first and last name and your spirit you are going to use." "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, the celestial spirit I am going to use is Virgo, the Gate of the Maiden." The woman was looking for a paper in a box. "Alright. Lucy Heartfilia, number 39." She hands over a paper saying "Entry 39." "Please bring out your spirit." Lucy grabs a key. "Gate of the Maiden! I open thee!" Virgo appears right next to Lucy. "Time for punishment?" she asks. "Okay then, your spirit is confirmed. The person who is organized this is going to announce the people who is actually in the contest in a few minutes, so if you would, sit right over there until the contestants are announced." the lady smiled. Natsu and Lucy walked over to a bench. They talked as they waited. "If I ever got chosen for this contest, how do you think I would do?" Lucy asked Natsu. He smiled. "I know your going to win, If you don't, your still going to gain a bunch of fans."

"Attention all participants." The lady spoke on a mic. "Please come over to the arena to see who is going to be in the contest." Lucy got up. "Hey Lucy." She looked over to Natsu. "Good luck!" he smiled. "Thanks Natsu." Lucy walked out to the arena. There were a bunch of participants. She could estimate to a few hundred. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Cedar Celestial Mage Contest!" a man spoke. "Only 100 participants can enter. Once they are chosen the 100 participants are seperated in groups. Group A, Group B, Group C, and Group D. Each group will have 25 participants." the man continued. "We will now start calling numbers." ••••• Already, almost 100 people were called. "420, 391, 78, 25." There was about 90 people currently. Lucy could see people sweating and crossing their fingers. Finally, the last 10 people were called. "46, 336, 21, 126, 39." Right when Lucy heard her number she cheered inside her mind. "79, 141, 36, 23, and 99. If you haven't heard your number, I am sorry but, you were not chosen for this contest. Please try again next time! As for the people said congratulations! Before you leave, please go to the registration to see which group you are in. Once again, congratulations. The contest will begin at 8:30 PM, so please come prepared!

Lucy walked in to meet Natsu. He was eating ramen. "How did you-" he stood up. Lucy hugged Natsu. "I MADE IT IN!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu hugged her back. "I knew you would make it." he smiled. Both of them walked over to registration. "Hello! What number were you?" the lady asked. "Number 39." Lucy smiled. "Number 39.." she was looking through papers. "Ah. Lucy Heartfilia, congratulations. You are placed in Group C. Here are the rules of this contest and info about it. Remember, the contest is at 8:30 tonight." she handed over Lucy some papers to look at. "Thanks so much!" Lucy said. Both, Natsu and Lucy walked back to their hotel room. ••••• "How did you do Lucy?" Wendy asked. "I made it in!" Lucy exclaimed. "Congrats Lucy! What are you going to do now?" she asks. Lucy handed Wendy a paper. It explains everything here. I have to dress up, do some kind of routine with Virgo, and show what Virgo can do..." "Good luck on that!" Wendy finally said. ••••• Natsu walked into the room. "Natsu! Get out of here!" Lucy was changing and covering herself. "Sorry, just going to get something.." he says as he walks towards the bed. Trying not to look he asks, "So, what are you going to do for your act?" "Being honest, I seriously don't know.." Lucy replied as she put on her maid costume. "What do you think I should do?" she asks. "Hmm.. with your outfit, you should act... what a maid would act when their senpai comes home." "Come on Natsu.. Everyone has seen that before." Lucy replied. "With clevage." Natsu replies. "Pervert!-" Lucy yelled as she slaps Natsu in the face.

Lucy had no other choice but to do the act with Natsu. After talking about the script, they rehearsed. "Alright now, I walk in the room and you and Virgo do your thing." Natsu says. "Right." ••• Natsu walks into the room. Lucy was dusting, while Virgo was cleaning the table. "Oh, your home early." Lucy says. "Welcome home, senpai." both Lucy and Virgo says. Drying her hands, Virgo asks, "Would you like to eat first? Or would you like to take a bath?" she asks. Natsu said to eat first. "I'll just eat and then take a bath." Natsu says. Natsu, now sitting on a table recieves food from Lucy, bending a little bit down to show some clevage. Virgo bends as well down to a fridge where it is posible to see clevage. "Would you like a drink mister?" she asks while pouring a cup of water for Natsu. After done eating, Natsu gets up. Lucy leads Natsu into a room with a tub, a shower, and a bench, which are going to be props in the performance. (it is the real bathroom for now.) "Your hot water is ready mister." she says. "Thank you.. and by the way, feel free to call me by Natsu." Trying to blush Lucy said, "I can? Really mis- er uh, Natsu?" she was stuttering. "Sure." he said while walking to the bathroom. Natsu sat on the bench, having a towel cover himself. Lucy was embarrassed to do this. "Natsu are you sure, can I really do this?" she asked. "Go ahead, its part of the performance anyways.." Natsu said. Lucy cleared her throat. "Allow me." She grabbed the soap and applied it to Natsu's hair and body. She grabbed the showerhead and turned on the water. As she was showering Natsu, she got wet herself. Lucy thought to herself, "This is all part of the act, all part of the act." she blushed. She sighed. "Damn.. I got my clothes wet.. where do I put it?" she asked. "Just set it over there.." Natsu says as he points. "Please don't look.." Lucy says as she undresses herself. "I won't.." Natsu got up and walked over to Lucy. Out of nowhere, Lucy felt Natsu's hands on her breasts. Lucy screamed. Natsu hugged her. "Lucy.. I.. I lo-" the door opened. Virgo opened. "Is anything alright here?" Both Natsu and Lucy look towards Virgo. "Worst time to be here huh.. I'll leave you alone." Virgo closes the door and exits. "What are you doing Natsu!?" Lucy exclaimed, she knew this was part of the act but just was a little uncomfortable with it. "Listen Lucy, ever since you worked for me, I fell for you. Whenever I got back home from work, I am always very happy to see you.." Lucy could feel Natsu's wet body. She felt very uncomfortable. "I loved you from the start Lucy, please understand." "First of all.. please let go of me.. second, I love you as well. I just couldn't explain how much. I couldn't find a time to say I love you with Virgo in the room and when I had to do my job.." Lucy said and smiled. They looked eye to eye with each other. Natsu leaned in a little, looking for a kiss. Lucy leaned as well. Both of them kissed and then hugged. "Well then, uh- I should go get some rest now, if you would like you can take a shower right now.. I'll pay you next week." Natsu grabbed a towel and walked towards the exit. Lucy walked over to Natsu. "Wait Natsu.. can you help me?" Lucy tried to say in a cute voice. "U-um.. sure.." Lucy sat down on the bench. Natsu grabbed the soap and applied it to her hair. "Can I?" he asks. "Go for it.." she replies. Natsu then began applying soap to her body. He went for the breasts. Lucy moaned a little. He then began to go around her stomach, then soon her legs. He then rinsed Lucy with water. "I should get go-" Natsu was interrupted. "Get in the bath with me." Lucy prompted Natsu to do. Lucy and Natsu was both covering themselves. "Lucy, this is nice and all but, I am really tired." Natsu stands up, covering himself. "I should get going.." As Natsu steps out of the tub, Lucy grabbed him by the leg. "Stay." she prompted again. As Natsu sat back down, Lucy was blushing. "Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu asked out of character. "Y-yeah.. I'm fine." she replied. "Because if you want, we can just stop doing this and end it here and rehearse in a few minutes." Natsu insisted. "It's fine.. lets just continue from here." Lucy took a deep breath. "Natsu, If I could. I like to get paid by today.." Lucy said being back in character. "I don't have money right now, I said, I'll pay you buy next week." Lucy stood up. "Fine." Natsu got up as well and stepped out of the tub. "Help me out, please." Lucy said. As Natsu reached over and grabbed Lucy's hand, Lucy hugged him. Lucy then said, "Thanks for paying me during these few months." she said quietly. Natsu could feel her wet body on him."You're welcome." The scene ended here.

**CONTAINS LEMON. FEEL FREE TO SKIP.**  
>Natsu was in his room, drying himself with a towel. Lucy walked into the room holding a towel, covering herself. "Oh, hey." Natsu said. Lucy looked over at the clock. 3:49 PM. "Hey. Natsu." Lucy said blushing. "Good job on rehearsing. Should we look it over and add any changes?" Natsu asked. Lucy hugged Natsu. "L-Lucy.." Natsu said. "Natsu.. as much as I love you helping me, I don't think I can do this.. This would be projected in front of thousands of people. I feel so, embarrassed.." Lucy said quietly. "We can always change it Lucy, if it makes you feel uncomfortable.." Natsu insisted. "No! I don't want to.. If we do, I don't think I can make something up in the next 4-5 hours.." Natsu looked at Lucy. "Plus.. This is special to me.. our first skit created, relating to acting.." Natsu looked at Lucy and smiled. Once again, Natsu hugged Lucy. He was blushing. "You were cute naked.." he muttered. "Natsu!-" Lucy said and smiled. She hit Natsu towards the bed and jumped on him. She giggled. "You know Natsu, these past months with you have been scary, but I had fun and thats what matters." Natsu smiled again.<p>

"You'll always be my princess."

"You'll always be my dragon."

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other in the eyes and smiled. Natsu leaned in. Lucy leaned in as well. Both of their lips met and kissed. Out of nowhere, Natsu grabbed Lucy by the thigh and rolled her over to the bottom."Natsu, what are you doing!-" Lucy exclaimed. "Relax and quiet down, you'll enjoy it." Natsu smirked. Natsu grabbed Lucy's breaths and kissed her in the neck and moved up towards her lips. Lucy moaned a bit. Lucy thought to herself, What should I do? I mean, I kind of enjoy this but I'm not ready.. Should I tell Natsu to stop? Should I let Natsu do this? "Natsu.." she said quietly. "Put it in there.." Lucy insisted. "Are you sure? Are you ready?" Natsu asked. "Do it.." Lucy spread her legs open. "Alright.." Natsu sighed. "I'm putting it in." he said. Natsu moved his hips slowly towards Lucy. She could feel his throbbing tip. Natsu in surprise rammed it inside Lucy. She moaned. "Aah! Be gentle Natsu.. It's my first time.." she blushed. "Sorry.." Natsu started to thrust his hips. Lucy again moaned. Natsu is inside of me.. what if Fairy Tail knows about this?... How would they react? Lucy thought to herself again. "It's tight.." Natsu muttered trying not to be loud. "A-ah!" Lucy moaned as Natsu got deeper and deeper. "L-Lucy.. I'm going to come.. Where should I?" Natsu asked. Lucy blushed. "...I-inside of me.." she whispered. Natsu hesitated. "A-ah, I'm coming!" Natsu said. Lucy suddenly hit an adrenaline rush. She felt the hot ooze inside of her. When Natsu pulled it out, she felt it leaking. "Having somebody come inside of me.. with one of my teammates.. I didn't see this coming.." Lucy muttered. Natsu smiled, then toppled on her body. Lucy hugged him. "Natsu." Natsu was breathing heavily. "What.." he asked. "I love you." she smiled. It was 4:10 PM. 4 hours and 20 minutes left until competition.

Natsu and Lucy walked over to registration. Lucy entered the door where participants in Group C. Before Lucy exited, Natsu grabbed her hand. "Good luck.." Natsu smiled. Lucy kissed his cheek. "Thanks." ••••• She walked into the arena. Tons of fans in the crowd, yelling and holding up signs for their favorite contestant. "Wow.. there is so many people." Lucy said to herself. The crowd held up signs. It wrote, L. U. C. Y. H. E. A. R. T. F. I. L. I. A. When Lucy saw it, she smiled. "Thank you!" she shouted at them waving, The people who held the signs waved back. She soon realized that it was members of Fairy Tail that held it. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Group C Cedar Celestial Spirit Contest!" The crowd cheered.


End file.
